Magica Academy
by Kirara Onee-san
Summary: Oh great, Alice is stuck in Wonderland, and now she gets to go to school!Every teens dream!But, the role holders are going too?What does Nightmare mean when he says it's no ordinary school!Why does this always happen to me!Contains OCs, and...randomness


Magica Academy

* * *

><p><strong>Oh herro there, this is Shichamaru AKA, Kira-chan~! This is a new release, and for all of you who thought I wasn't updating for a while, I decided my dear friend would be sad to see I stopped writing because of him. So, here we are! I don't own anything but Magica Academy, and OCs, or myself. Everything else belongs to Quinrose, the internet, my laptop, and... wait what? Anyways, enjoy~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1- Welcome, to Magica Academy<strong>

Alice Liddel, 16 years old. Living in Wonderland, strange isn't it? I mean, it's that old follow the rabbit down the hole story, or, in my case, be kidnapped by the rabbit and taken to Wonderland story.

I've been living in Wonderland for about 7 months now, and I haven't gotten out besides that one time. Sadly, Blood Dupre, the mafiaso leader, brought me back, so I have to start this game all over. But wait, there's more. Nightmare Gottschalk, the caterpillar of this place, just told me I get to attend school! Yay! The only thing I've been happy to get away from!

"Alice? Why are you saying all those absurd things? It's like you're narrating a story."Nightmare said, a confused look plastered on his face.

"Sorry Nightmare, now what was it about the academy again?"I asked, reading over the letter he gave me.

"Well, it's no ordinary academy just so you know."he said, sipping some cocoa. I rolled my eyes.

"Nightmare, _nothing's_ ordinary here, have you forgotten? I mean, I'm talking to someone who can come bug me when I'm sleeping."I said, crossingmy arms.

"Geez Alice, what's gotten into you?"Nightmare said, obviously offended.

"I'm sorry Nightmare, I'm just really stressed. School is the one things I was happy to get away from ever since I got here. Going back to school will be a pain, especially since I've missed a heap of it and I probably missed out on some things I should know by now."I said, sighing. He smiled at me, the smile contained 40% mischeviousness, and 60% evil in it.

"Oh Alice, this isn't the kind of school you think it is. But for the time being, get ready, you have to wake up early so we won't miss the bus."he said, and got up, then coughed up some blood.

"Okay, I'll get some sleep... Wait, did you say, _we_?"I said suspiciously. He waved and left, so I just turned and headed upstairs. But... what could he mean by we? Does that mean that he's going too? ! ... Isn't he a little too old for school? Oh well, I'll figure it out in the morning...

_Myan myan myan myan~_

I turned off my alarm clock. Ugh, no, actually one of Gray's. He seems a bit _too_ fond of cats...

"Alice? Are you up yet? Get ready, the bus comes in 45 minutes!"Gray called through the other side of the door.

"Yes Gray! I'm getting ready right now!"I replied, going into the bathroom. I changed into my uniform, which was a white dress shirt, a red neck tie, a red plaid skirt, and black dress shoes.

I looked in the mirror and combed my hair, then went downstairs with my case. As I walked into the kitchen, Gray and Nightmare looked at me strangely.

"Alice? Is that all you're bringing?"Gray asked with his eyebrow raised.

"Umm, yes. What else do you expect me to bring?"I asked, shoving a piece of toast in my mouth. Nightmare and Gray exchanged looks and shrugged.

"Nothing. Nevermind, the bus is here Alice, let's go."they said, and the three of us went outside... Wait... The three of us? I stopped in my tracks and turned around.

"Gray? You're going too?"I asked, not sure why these two fully grown men were going to school.

"Oh don't worry about it Alice, you'll realize once we get there. Now hurry up, the busdriver is impatient."Nightmare said, and dragged Gray and me into the bus.

.

.

.

"Magica Academy! Bus stop, now get off!"the bus driver called as he took the toothpick out of his mouth. Gray, Nightmare and I exited and stood in front of a large, blocked off school.

"Is this... it?"I asked, looking around. Trees surrounded the school, making it look more private and cut off.

"Yes, this is it. Ah, the others have arrived!"Nightmare exclaimed, and pointed towards another bus coming our way.

Out from the bus came every other role holder! Why? ! Are they coming to torture me? !

"No Alice, it's required for all role holders and foreigners to come every 7th month the foreigner has stayed... If they were still alive."Nightmare said, mumbling the last part, which gave me chills down my back.

"Ah, my dear Alice is here too~! You look absolutely beautiful in your uniform!"Peter shouted, jumping towards me. As usual, I punched him, and walked away.

"Alice, you look terrific in your attire, how to we look?"Vivaldi said, a grand smile upon her face.

"You look fantastic Vivaldi!"I replied, returning the smile.

_"All students report to the main hall, I repeat, all students reprt to the main hall. Opening ceremony will begin in the main hall. Maps have been posted for new students. Thank you." _

"Shall we go?"Nightmare asked, and we all walked to the main hall, which was crowded with all sorts of people. And the thing is... None of them were faceless!

We all sat in the same row, in front of the stage, where a line of teachers sat, and 2 students.

"We will now begin our opening ceremony! Please welcome your Student Council President, and your Student Council Vice President!"a tall busty woman said, and she took her seat.

A young girl stepped on the podium, and everyone clapped.

"Thank you all for coming to the opening ceremony. I am Yuna Iguchi, the Student Council President. This is Hinata Fujioka, the Vice President."the girl said, and a boy stepped beside her.

"For all of the new students attending, please feel comfortable and make yourselves at home. Feel free to come to the Student Council any time to ask questions or anything else. We want you all to feel safe. If their are any troubles, contact one of us, and we will help you, and we will never deny a person's request, for it is our duty to make sure each and every one of you is safe."she said in a calm voice. So calm, I ended up drowing it out and I fell asleep...

.

.

.

"Alice... Alice.. Alice!"a voice called, and I opened my eyes slowly. I looked around, I was still in the Main Hall.

"Huh? What the... What happened?"I asked, holding my head.

"You fell asleep during the opening ceremony."Gray and Nightmare said, sighing.

"Oh, really? What did I miss?"I asked. They looked at me with concern.

"A lot Alice. You should have been paying attention. This ceremony was really important."Gray said sighing. "Anyways, let's get going, we have to go pick up our keys."

"Keys? Keys to what?"I asked, confused. Why in the world would we need keys?

"Just follow us Alice."Nightmare said, and pulled me along to, well, wherever they intended on going.

We passed buildings, shops, and students from the school. This school sure is large if it's big enough to have buildings and shops.

"Where are we even at? Are we lost?"I asked. Ace must have rubbed off on them.

"No... Well.. Maybe. Let's see if we can get any directions."Gray said, blushing. I'm guessing he doesn't think it's manly for a guy to get lost... Must mean Ace isn't a man.

"Excuse me, my I please ask for directions?"Gray asked a guy with cocoa brown hair and wolf ears. He turned around, pretty charming.

"U-uh, s-sure! What can I help you with?"he asked, looking around as if hiding from someone. Reminds me of a certain mouse I know.

"I need directions to the Main Office. I need to pick up some ke-"Gray started, but was cut off by a girl.

"Found you~!"she exclaimed, and hugged the wolf boy from behind. Startled, he started crying.

"Kira-chan! You're so mean!"he cried, and she sighed.

"Ah, hounto ni gomen. You're so adorable Michii-kun~"she said and hugged him.

"R-really?"he asked wiping his tears. My heart throbbed and I wanted to hug him so bad, but this girl looks like his girlfriend, so...

"Of course! Oh, am I interrupting something?"she asked, looking at Gray.

"Oh, no, I was just asking directions to the Main Office."he said, and she put her finger on her chin and looked up.

"Hmm... The Main Office huh? Let's see, just go straight down this path, and when you see one lone flower, turn left, there, you should see a brick garden, and you'll see the entrance~"she said, and Gray nodded and came back to us.

"This way guys."he said, and dragged us straight. Something looked familiar about that girl...

"Gray, do you know what she meant by lone flower?"I asked.

"Yes, lone means alone right? Alone means by itself, meaning just one, so if we look for a flower by itself... Ah! Got it!"he said, and pointed to a bright purple flower by itself.

"I guess we turn right now, right?"Nightmare asked.

"No Nightmare-sama, she said turn left."Gray corrected, sweat dropping. We went left, and searched for a brick garden. We saw a brick wall going up with a hill, and at the end, was the main office.

"Thank goodness!"Gray said, and we went inside and began walking towards it.

* * *

><p><strong>Whaa~ finished the first chapter! Great work me~ I praise myself nihihi~! Anyways, if you have any ideas, comments, or questions, please leave a review or PM me! Have a good New Years guys! Happy New Nyaa~!<strong>


End file.
